


Needy

by YamajiLuix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternative Universe - Dom/Sub, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nicholas Grant Stark, Original Male Character - Freeform, Peter is a good Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamajiLuix/pseuds/YamajiLuix
Summary: In a Universe where everybody had a second gender, Dom or Sub. They need to find someone to help their second gender urges, if not, they had what is called "Sub Drop" or "Dom drop".Usually, people just seek someone to satisfy these urges, but in Peter's case since the bite he can't be with anyone else except his soulmate, otherwise he may hurt his partner. The same goes to Nicholas, the famous son of Captain America and Iron Man, being born a mutant he can't control his powers with just anybody...Tony Stark, being the genius he is, plan a meeting hoping that they can help each other in the moment of need, he just didn't expect both of them to be soulmates!Oh! You came to the end of it! I know, I suck at writing a summary, but... I hope you enjoy the reading! If anything is wrong you can tell me, English is not my first language, sorry!
Relationships: Peter Parker/OMC, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> So... My last computer crashed, so I lost most of my fanfictions including the second chapter of my other story (Link to the story Dom Peter/Sub Tony: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069503) So, in the middle of the night I kinda came up with this, not too good, and kind of stupid, but it's a fanfic... Oh well, whatever...
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!!~~

Pov. Author

Peter was what society called an "early bloomer". Usually, people only discovered their second gender with 24, 25 years, some even with 30. But Peter found his with 17, he was a sub, people with the need and desire to be dominated. The problem with early bloomers were that usually these people didn't have a partner to satisfy their needs, which lead them to Second Gender drop. Sub drop or Dom drop, an effect that causes people to kill themselves, hurt others, get violent or even don't have the energy to do anything. Peter was desperate when he found out, but he found his way to make his life a little easier. Being a superhero helped, he could let out his frustration by beating some villains and receiving praises from people who admired his work.  
He often used some toys to keep his mind focused. It worked for almost 2 years, but Peter knew his sub drop was closer which each day. He was surprised it lasted so long... He could feel his emotions in conflict, he just wanted to cry all over, and he knew it hasn't other reason. He was a superhero, he worked with the most influential man in the world, Tony Stark, he was an avenger, he had his own lab, his name beside being spider Man was on the news with new creations with Tony Stark... But yet he felt that God damn burnt in his chest. He got up that morning and could feel his legs begging to give up, could feel his whole body just wanting to give up. For the first time in his life, he looked at the window and thought about jumping and not to swing as spider man. He shook his head and sighed.  
\- No spider man job for me today... - Peter said. Maybe he should talk with Tony, he knew what was a sub drop. Maybe he could help Peter, find some Dom just to minimize his symptoms... Peter looked at himself in the mirror, he was crying, of course he already tried that... Maybe because of his powers not a simple Dom could make he stand a day without the sub drop. MJ tried to help him, it made him feel amazing for a day, but then it was as if nothing happened. Peter punched the mirror making it shatter and his hand bleed. He backed down in shock.  
\- Peter?! Peter are you ok? - May asked.  
\- Y-Yeah! Sorry... Just... Trip in water...  
\- Oh honey, be careful, are you hurt?  
\- No! I'm fine... - He said looking at his blood dripping in the sink, he felt even worse at how it made him feel better.  
\- Ok... Get ready honey, or you will be late for your encounter with Mr. Stark! You have 20 minutes!  
\- Shit! - Peter said and just took a quick shower, his hand didn't heal, and he just made a bad bandage and got out. Usually, it would take him 5 minutes going as spider man. But he didn't trust himself today to go swing by the city. So as expected he got in the tower 30 minutes late. He was running and just passed his card into the scan without stop running saying a "I'm late, sorry!" To Leah, the secretary.  
He got inside the elevator painting. Today was a especial day, he was going to meet the son of Tony Stark and Captain America! Tony wanted to present his genius to one another so they could maybe work together in some project as Tony would be out for some days. Peter entered Tony's lab running too, almost tripping.  
\- Mr. Stark! I'm here... Oh god... I'm sorry I'm late, it's just I woke up late and got here by bus and...  
\- Calm down kid - Tony smiled looking at the boy putting his glasses in his forehead - I said it's fine if you are late... And even so, my son it's not here yet... Apparently, he needed to take care of his powers going off - Tony sighed.  
\- His powers?  
\- Oh yeah! I never told you, right? When he was a child some people from Hydra got him... - Tony sighed again - In resume, he got his powers after some experiments... And he is a early bloomer too, so his powers go off control if he don't... Well, you know - Tony said and Peter nodded.  
\- Yeah... I know... - Peter gave a little smile.  
\- Well, why don't you take a look at these? I just finished it... - Peter started to work and didn't saw the time going by - Pete... I know it's not something you talk... But I can smell you... You know? - Tony cleared his throat.  
\- I'm sorry, sir - Peter said and backed away.  
\- It's not bad Peter... I'm just worried... I had a sub drop... Well multiples, you need to take care of it...  
\- It's not that easy... - Peter said groaning and wide his eyes putting his hand in his mouth - I-I'm sorry... It's just... Suppressants don't work on me, sir... And I don't have anyone capable to help me... - Peter gave a sad smile - But I'm keeping it up, I will be fine...  
\- Right... Listen, you can talk to Banner, he knows more than anyone about these things and maybe he can help you.  
\- Yeah... Thank you sir... - Tony looked at his clock and sighed.  
\- Peter, I need to go, I have a meeting with Pepper now - He made a face - Would you be ok alone for... Two hours? - He said looking at the clock - Maybe three...  
\- Of course, sir!  
\- Ok then... Fri, keep an eye on him, will you? Help Peter if he needs anything.  
\- Yes boss - Friday answered.  
\- Well, I'm going... If my son shows up, you can start the project number 1742. Friday will give you two the details... Well, I'm going to hell now - Peter laughed and waved to Tony at the elevator. He took a deep breath, his chest hollowing and his breath a little difficult. Maybe he could concentrate on something... It usually helped. 

Nick got out of the car; his eyes were burning in a purple glow. He could break something just for being in his way right now. He understands that his anger and pent-up energy was due to his second gender... But he couldn't do anything, and it made him even more mad. And he couldn't just have some sub to play, after his powers he found out that only his fated partner could handle him. He was truly mad now. He was in the limo, Happy was driving to the tower. His father wanted to present him his protégé, he thought both could work together and create something greater. He doubts that. He was so mad and feeling so much anger... The bottle of whiskey in the car exploded and Nick groaned pressing his fists hard. He felt the car stopping and Happy opened the door.  
\- We are here sir.  
\- I can see that - He answered dryly, he sighed - Sorry Happy...  
\- It's ok sir... Tony is waiting for you in the lab.  
\- Thanks - Nick said and he closed the door making the windows shatter and the limo go away a few inches - Fuck! - He said and went away - Friday, take me to the lab.  
\- Yes, master Stark - Friday said and the elevator started to go up. Nick looked at his hands and could see the purple mist coming out of it. Maybe he really needed the confinement protocol now... He took a deep breath, ok... He could handle this, just say hello, excuse himself and activate the protocol.  
As the door opened, he saw a boy look at him. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked really beautiful... The boy looked at him in surprise. Both standing still. Then suddenly the smell of the boy hit him, a sweet smell, like nothing he felt before. His anger fades away and his mouth watered. He could feel even in his pants. For a moment his mind went blank, the only thing that matters were the boy standing there. He walked closer with a predatory eye.  
Peter was concentrating on the project to his uniform, but even with it his chest hurts like it was being stabbed. He eyes watered and his legs were shaking. He never felt so miserable in his life, he was seriously thinking about asking Friday to sedate him... He was about to say it when he heard the sound of the elevator. He saw a man with brown hair much like Tony's, just a little lighter. He was wearing a suit without a tie and with some bottoms opened. He was handsome. What shocked him the most was glowing purple eyes looking at him with anger.  
He swallowed hard and his legs trembled more. His chest hurting more, he made someone mad at him... Why? But suddenly the man's expression was soft, and he start to walk closer, his eyes locked in his. Should he run? His spider sense was screaming yes, but something was keeping him there. Suddenly a smell hit him, a strong and amazing smell, something he never felt before. His chest stopped hurting but his legs gave up. He kneeled and felt some tears in his eyes. He started panting and the man stopped in front of him. His hand touched his face and he instantly responded by closing his eyes and getting closer to the contact.  
\- Hey doll... - The man said, and Peter moaned - Such a cute boy you are... And so responsive... Kneeling like this... Do you have a master puppy? - Peter shook his head.  
\- N-No sir...  
\- Such a perfect boy... You were all pent up too, weren't you?  
\- Yes sir... - Peter answered and Nick smirked.  
\- Why don't we feel good together than, puppy?  
\- P-Please sir...  
\- What's your name?  
\- Peter, sir...  
\- Peter... Such a beautiful name... A cute name for a pet, don't you think? - Peter felt a shiver down his spine and moaned nodding - My name is Nicholas... You can call me sir, or master - He smiled.  
\- Y-Yes sir...  
\- Good boy... - Nick put his thumb in Peter's mouth playing with his tongue - Such a perfect mouth baby... So hot and wet... Bet it is begging for a cock in it, hum?  
\- P-Please... I need it sir...  
\- Hum... Not yet puppy, be patient, will you? - Peter groaned but nodded sucking the man's finger - Good... Friday, lock up the lab. No one comes in - They just heard a click. Nick smiled at Peter - Now puppy... Why don't you show me some of that gorgeous body? Strip - Peter moaned and his hands started to lift his shirt. Nick's eyes were glued to every movement. Peter blushed but didn't stop the eye contact. Nick took his finger off so Peter could strip - So beautiful, doll... - Peter moaned again.  
\- M-May I get up, sir?  
\- You may doll... Such a good boy - He stand his hand and Peter used it to get up, his legs still shaking. Peter takes off his shoes and then his pants. The boy blushed hard and looked away - What's up doll? You don't want to strip?  
\- I-I want... Sir... - Nick held his chin and smiled.  
\- You are beautiful doll... Don't worry about anything, ok? I will take care of you...  
\- T-Thank you sir... - Peter took out his underwear and Nick looked down, his eyes wide and he licked his lips.  
\- Oh puppy... Look at you... So perfect... - Nick looked at the cage Peter was in - Already locked up so good...  
\- D-Did you like it, sir?  
\- I love it doll... You look so perfect now... - Peter blushed - You are freshly shaved too... I'm a lucky master, ain't I? How about I take a look behind too? Present - Peter moaned and turned around, his hands opening his ass showing everything, he blushed hard - Baby boy... You are going to kill me like this - Nick pressed the toy inside and Peter moaned, his dick letting a string of pre cum scape - So beautiful... Do you stay like this every day?  
\- O-Only some days sir... When I need to concentrate...  
\- I get it... You like the sensation of something inside you, don't you? Making it move every time you move... - Nick pressed again making another moan scape - Having a toy deep inside you... With your dick locked up good... Making you horny... Isn't it right? You are a horny slut, aren't you?  
\- Y-Yes sir...  
\- Yes what? - Nick slapped his ass and Peter moaned louder.  
\- I-I'm a h-horny slut, sir!  
\- Good boy... - Nick took out the toy from inside and Peter moaned feeling his dick slick coming out. Nick put the toy inside Peter's mouth - Keep it wet puppy... Hands on the table - Peter put his hands on the table and looked back. Nick smirked and got down, Peter moaned, probably would have screamed if the toy wasn't in his mouth. Nick started to lick and suck his ass, spreading it with large hands. Probably would leave a mark at how hard he was holding - Suck the toy baby... Imagine it's my cock... Because it will be... - Peter started to suck on the toy inside his mouth and pressed the table harder as he felt the hot tongue fucking him mercilessly. After some minutes Peter was moaning louder and wanted to tell his master he was going to cum, but his mouth was full at the moment. He felt his mind black out and his caged dick spurting a white liquid as his whole body trembled. Nick just stops after his dick stopped spurting on the ground. He got up and looked at Peter looking at nowhere, blushed with saliva all over his mouth coming down his neck. Looking completely blank out. Nick smiled and took the toy out slowly putting it back on Peter's ass. The boy moaned and Nick giggled - Looks like you had fun... - Peter nodded - And you think it's fun cumming without my permission? - Peter's face changed and he looked at Nick.  
\- I-I'm sorry sir... It was just so good I... - Nick slapped his ass again.  
\- I wasn't finished, bitch... - Peter moaned looking down - Only good boys deserve rewards... Bitches like you that cum without permission don't deserve anything... - Peter sobbed and looked at his feet - But... Maybe... You can be my good boy again... - Peter looked up with hope and Nick smiled caressing his lips with his finger - Kneel - Peter was fast to kneel in front of Nick looking at him - I will teach you the time to cum is if I let you and after your master cum... Now... I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, and you will keep playing with your pussy, get it? If you cum I will spank you - Peter nodded.  
\- Yes sir! Please, fuck my mouth...  
\- Good boy... Maybe I will forgive you - Nick opened his pants and took out his cock. Peter swallowed hard; it was huge! His mouth watered and Nick rested his dick in his face. The smell made his head dizzy. The smell of dried cum, soap and… Man… It was amazing - Like it doll?  
\- Y-Yes sir... It's really hot...  
\- That's how a real man looks like... Now you know... - Nick smiled - Smell it doll... Remember this, it's how a man smell, and how you will never smell bitch... You are a faggot, you can only smell of me, got it?  
\- Yes sir... - Peter said smelling the pubes.  
\- Great... I don't see you playing with your pussy, bitch - Peter sobbed at the way Nick was calling him.  
\- What? Don't like being called bitch? - Peter shook his head, he didn't like it if it meant he let his master down - You need to deserve being called a good boy, bitch... Come on, play with your pussy while I fuck your mouth - Peter nodded and his hands started to play with the toy inside of him making him moan - Harder - Peter did it, taking all the way out and then back in, hard and fast - That's it... Now open up - Peter opened his mouth and felt the salty taste in his tongue, as Nick slowly entered his mouth - God... So wet and warm... Think you were made to take my cock, bitch... - Nick grabbed his hair hard - You might cum after me, bitch... If you can do this, I may forgive you... - Peter moaned in approval and felt Nick's dick slide to his throat making him almost gag, of course Peter had done it before, with toys, but the real deal was different, he wasn't in control, and it made him so hot... Just the thought of it made him almost cum again. But no, he had to be a good boy. Nick started to move hard and fast. Peter tried his best not to gag, his eyes were full of tears already, but he didn't stop looking at Nick and play with his ass, no his pussy. He wanted to bad to cum... He was getting closer and closer any minute. And so was Nick, his breath was hard and he groaned louder each trust - Gonna cum... Make sure to drink it all... - After seconds Nick held his head in place and went all the way in resting his nose in his pubes groaning and coming down Peter's throat. The boy came too, his caged dick spurting strings of cum on the floor as he gulped the got liquid... Seeing black spots, but damn it was good! Nick back away resting his dick inside Peter's mouth making the boy feel his taste. Peter moaned sucking every drop. His head was dizzy. He stayed still as Nick backed up. He felt his body going to the side and falling. Nick grabbed him fast.  
\- Fuck! I'm sorry, Peter, are you ok? - Peter murmured something and Nick looked at him worried - What?  
\- A-Am I a good b-boy, sir? - He asked with a broken voice and looking at Nick. The man laughed.  
\- You are the best Pete... Why don't you sleep a little? I will take care of you... - Peter smiled.  
\- I would like that... Sir... - Peter rested his face in Nick's hand and closed his eyes, his breath slowly getting normal. Nick held the boy and went to the elevator.  
\- Friday, take me to my floor, please - He said without looking away. He never felt so good in his life. He could feel it, Peter was his fated pair. That's why he smelled so good... Well, now that he found him, he was not letting him go... He looked at the boy and smiled, he was so perfect...  
Peter woke up somewhere really comfortable, probably better than a cloud. He moved a little and felt the silk in his bare skin. He opened his eyes slowly, the room was a little dark and he was in a large white bed, in a room he didn't see before. Flashes of what happened came to his head and he blushed hard, but God damnit he felt amazing. His chest didn't hurt... Wait? Where was Nick? Peter sat and looked around and felt his chest tight, maybe he left Peter? Was he so gross he didn't needed Peter? Oh why... Peter felt tears in his eyes again and covered his face. Seconds later the door opened, and Peter looked at it. Nick entered holding a mug.  
\- Hey... Why are you crying doll? - Nick said and got closer caressing his face. With a worried face - Did you... You regret doing it? With me...?  
\- W-What? No! I thought... I thought you left me... - Nick smiled and hugged him.  
\- I'm not going to leave you it you don't want me to... You are my fated pair.  
\- What?  
\- You can feel it too, don't you? - Peter take some seconds and nodded, yeah, he definitely could feel it.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Here, some ginger and honey tea... Will help your throat - Nick blushed a little and Peter did too. He took a sip from the tea and his body thanked.  
\- Thanks... - Peter said.  
\- You are welcome... Well... This don't usually happen when you find your fated pair... I think we were both so pent up... That it happened.  
\- Y-Yeah... Probably... - Peter blushed more.  
\- If you don't mind... I want to do this right... Take you to a date, meet you properly. Take our time to know each other and discuss our relationship - Nick said and Peter looked at him.  
\- Does that mean we are not having sex soon? - The next second Peter closed his mouth with his hand blushing even harder. Nick laughed and got closer kissing his neck.  
\- I don't think I can resist more than some days without you... I want to tear you apart Pete... Make you cum on my cock again and again... - Peter moaned - But we need to set somethings... Like a safe word, our limits... Out kinks... - Peter nodded.  
\- Octopus is my safe word - Peter said and Nick nodded - But... We could use the light system too? Just in case we don't want to stop. Red for stop, yellow for keep going but don't do that again and green to keep going...  
\- That's good... My safe word is flamingo - Peter nodded.  
\- And about my kinks... - Peter blushed - I like everything... Except something that contains blood, vomit or poop...  
\- Me either... And I don't like rape play, I love to see you crumble, but I don't want to do anything without your consent... Even if it's a scene.  
\- Got it...  
\- So, you said about those things, but you didn't said anything about watersports - Peter blushed.  
\- I never tried... But it's something that seems appealing to me.  
\- I think the universe choose the right pair for me - Nick said smiling - I want to test everything with you...  
\- Me too - Peter said and both felt a shiver down their bodies - M-Maybe... Maybe days without sex is a lot... Don't you think, sir?  
\- You bet baby boy... - Peter moaned - I want to buy you more toys doll... A pretty expansive collar for you to show off... A pretty cage for you to he locked... A toy that will make you remember who you belong too... Keep you at your limit every second... - Peter moaned putting the mug on the desk beside the bed and holding Nick closer in a deep kiss.  
\- P-Please... Make me yours sir...  
\- I will baby boy... - Nick smiled kissed him again - Let me just ruin you before...  
\- Y-Yes, sir... 

The end


End file.
